Naxi
Naxi (Na/ty and Ma/'xi') is the friendship/romantic pairing between Natalia Vidal and Maxi Ponte. At first, the two didn't feld anything for each other. After a time, Maxi saw the way that she treat Naty, so he decide to help her, but he fell in love for her and Naty love him too. For the real life pairing of Facundo Gambandé and Alba Rico, see Falba. History At first, Maxi and Naty are part of different groups and seem to dislike each other. Their relationship starts when Naty stands up to Ludmila for the first time and later ends their "friendship". Naty is devastated, because Ludmila makes her life a living hell. The only person she can count on is Maxi. He does everything he can to make her feel better. Although Maxi is known for falling for many different girls, he really does fall in love with Naty and tries to tell her. But Naty returns to Ludmila, leaving Maxi heartbroken. However, they haven't forgotten each other. They keep thinking about each other and realize that they are in love. They write love letters to one another in which confess their feelings. Unfortunately, Ludmila replaces Naty's letter to Maxi with a different one and gets rid of Maxi's letter to Naty. Maxi reads the letter and, thinking that Naty had written it, believes that she dislikes him. The next day, he is angry and tells her about the letter. Naty realizes that Ludmila had written it. She confronts her and ends their friendship again. Naty tells Maxi everything. They finally tell each other how they feel and become a couple. But there are problems once again when Ludmila tells Naty about Andres and Maxi's bet that they will be with a girl by the end of the year. She doesn't believe it at first, but Andres confirms it. Naty is mad at Maxi and tells him that she is tired of everyone treating her like an object, like she doesn't have feelings like any other person. When Broduey's cousin Valeria comes to Studio 21, she spends a lot of time with him and Maxi. Naty is jealous, thinking that she is flirting with him. When Naty and Camila overhear the three talking about making someone jealous, they think that Maxi and Broduey want to make them jealous. In reality, they are planning to make Valeria's boyfriend jealous. When Naty and Camila confront them about it, they make it clear that they still have feelings for Maxi and Broduey, respectively. Naty and Maxi's relationship is on the right track again. Maxi keeps defending her and tells Ludmila that Naty is much better without her. Naty really appreciates everything Maxi does for her. When Naty hurts her leg because of Ludmila, Maxi tries to prove that it wasn't an accident. She realizes that he really cares about her a lot. Other Names *'Maty' (Ma/xi and Na/'ty') *'Maxty' (Max/i and Na/'ty') *'Maxity' (Maxi and Na/'ty') *'Namaxi '(Na/ty and Maxi) *'Nataliano' (Nata/lia and Maximi/'liano') *'Naximiliano' (Na/talia and Ma/'ximiliano') Trivia 'Similarities' *Both have curly and black hair. *Both can play the drums, piano and bass. *Both attend the same Studio. *Both have nicknames with four letters (Naty - Natalia ; Maxi - Maximiliano). *It's possible that they have the same height. *Both are a little awkward and shy. *Both laugh at each other when they are doing something awkward. *Both are competitors of the Reality show "Talent 21". *Both have one sibling. *Both have A as the second letter in their name. 'Differences' *Naty is Ludmila's best friend and Maxi is her enemy. *Naty is Spanish and Maxi is Argentinean. *At the first episode, Naty was on the evil group and Maxi was on the good group. *Francesca, Camila and Violetta are Maxi's best friends but they are Naty's enemy. 'Facts' *At first, Naty and Maxi didn't feel anything for each other, and they weren't friends, nor enemies. *Maxi dislikes Ludmila, but he doesn't hate Naty and Naty doesn't hate Maxi. *Sometimes they fight, but it's always induced by Ludmila. *In Spanish, people who ship them are called Naxistas. 'Trademarks' Song - The Naxi song is "Always Dancing", because Maxi's group and Naty's group mixed their own song into a new song. Episode - The Naxi episode is the episode 59, where Maxi confess to Naty that he has a long time in love with her and that he wants to be with her. Color - Their color could be black, because they both have black hair. Place - The Naxi place is Studio 21, because they spend a lot of time together at the Studio. Gallery Category:Pairings Category:Characters